Undiscovered
by BrookeNichole
Summary: After Nate leaves Little J all alone.S drags him back to be with his love.They have to deal with rumors, and all sorts of things. But the Biggest - GossipGirl. Jenny & Nate. M for my potty mouth. I don't write Lemons that much.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Gossip girl FanFic...**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Title: **Undiscovered.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimor: I own nothing. Gossip Girl Nor the Character's. The only thing I own is the plot. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Jenny P.O.V.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was having a good dream. I was with Nate, at the Snowflake Ball. It was a flashback fantasy - but a fantasy none the less. I had been laying here awake for a few hours, thinking about Nate. I knew it was wrong. He hated me. He pratically told me. He walked away. Said he'd never meant none of it. Though, I was already in too deep. I was of what we could have been. It had been six months since he left. God, I was so pathetic.

I sighed.

"Hey, Jen, wake up!" Dan yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm up. I'm up. Jeesh, Dan, it's summer. You ever heard of s_leeping in?_" I ask sarcastically, sitting up in my bed.

"Uh. Accually, No. Sorry Jen, come on, get up, get moving, we're leaving to meet them in a little bit!" He complained, walking into my bedroom.

"Dan! Get out!"

"Touchy, touchy. You know, if you were a good little sister you would kiss my ass for setting you up with one of my friends - again." He smirked, getting on my computer, checking GossipGirl.

I groaned. "Dan! You already know - I don't like your friends."  
"Ah, you might like this guy..." He sighed.

"Dan," I sighed, tired of having this convorsation all the time. Collage. "You start collage in a few months. You really shouldn't spend all your free time making the life of your adorable little sister's hell."

"I know. That's why we're all meeting outside of town. Going to an amusment park. Me, you, Serena, and... him." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What's new on GossipGirl?"

"Same-ol, same-ol, Blair and Chuck away in Greece, Vanessa at the airport, Nate's back, Serena shopping, Lily and Dad... you... me..."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up a few. What?"

"Blair and Chuck?"

"No..."

"Vanessa?"

"No. Dan... up one more..."

"Serena shopping? Uh, it's accually quite funny. You see, Serena is carrying a Victoria's Secret bag... and it's - "

"Back. Up. One."

"Nate's back? What about it?"

"He's back?"

"Guess so."

Yeah, guess so. Nate Archibald. Love of my life. Man of my dreams...

Nate. Oh no. This is bad.

"Jenny? You okay? You look like you seen a ghost."

"I kind of did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would want to know." He said.

"Of course I would, Dan. It's Nate."

"Sorry."

"Sorry don't freaking cut it this time."

"Jenny..."

"Just shut it, Dan."

"No."

His phone rang. I took the chance and ran into the bathroom. "Dan! I'm taking a shower!"

I took my time in the shower. I didn't want to go meet another one of Dan's 'friends' I've met too many. I took a extra long time washing my hair. I was going to wear the clothes I already had picked out, but they reminded me too much of Nate. They were too much like what I wore that night he kissed me. Most of my clothes were dark anymore - like that. So, I decided to get in my towel and go look for somthing in my room. I wrapped myself in the towel. It was too short, so I wrapped it around my waist and put my bra on. Only Dan was home, so it was no big deal. As I was about to open the door, I heard a girl's voice. Huh, maybe Vanessa was back. I opened the door and itmeatiatly regreted it. Nate.

He was opening up the door the same time I was - and I was in my bra.

I heard Dan wisper to Serena, "I told him to wait, someone was in there."

I glared at Dan. Yeah, 'sorry' my ass. Nate was who he set me up with.

Nate was just staring at me like he saw a ghost. My reaction when I heard he was back.

My heart sped up into double time when I realized I was staring at him, too.

I blushed and quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to my room.

"Dan!" I shouted.

He came into my room warily. "Y-yeah?"

"Nate? Really, Dan!? You _know_ I how I feel about the whole thing..."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I set you up with him."

"That's why, Dan? That makes no damn sence!"

"Jen, he missed you like crazy.I had to get him to come home. Didn't you see the way he was staring at you a minute ago?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, Dan, I did. He looked at me like_ I was _crazy..."  
"In our defence, you were in a bra and towel. Speaking of, _why_ are you in that?" Great, big brother mode now.

I rolled my eyes. "My clothes were in here." I snapped.

He looked at the small pile of clothes next to me, that I had had grabbed and gave me a look that said 'Try another one.'... so I did.

"Okay, if it makes you happy, they reminded me of Nate too much, so I was coming in here to find some diffrent ones." I snapped and crossed my arms on my chest.

He rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Get ready. We're leaving in about thirty minutes. Get dressed."

I scoffed. "I'm not going. Uh, no. You set me up with Nate. Nate. I'm not going. You can't make me."

He smirked and walked out.

Right before I was going to chack GossipGirl, Serena walks in.  
"Hey, J."

"Hey, S. What's up?" After Blair gave me title of Queen, I was awarded my being able to use the names they all used last year. Not to mention, GossipGirl was now my best friend and worst enemy.

"Hey, J? I am truly sorry about Nate. Dan didn't tell me why I needed to get him here. Then he had to use the bathroom, and you were coming out..."  
I shrugged. "It's okay. Kind of like when it was reversed. When it was me in his shoes, and him in mine."  
He smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right. Still - sorry."  
"S, seriously, no problem."

"Yeah, I guess if you say so..."

"Yeah, seriously, fine. I was just about to check GossipGirl..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot Blair made you queen. How are you liking it?"

"Eh, it's not so much I like having power over everybody as much as I love having everybody getting along now..." I grimaced. "That was one of the things Nate and I fought about. He thought it was wrong of me to get Queen position. He thought I just wanted power... That's one reason I'm not going. I really don't want to fight. I still love Nate, and if we fought - I don't know, you know? Like, I'm _still_ not doing so well getting over him - If I spend the day with him... yeah, so, that's why I'm not going today."

"Woah, woah, woah. You're _not_ going? You mean I tracked down Nate... in _Italy_. Just to come here and have him take a freaking piss!?" He ranted.

"S, calm down. You- Wait! _You_ went to _Italy _and got _him_, for _me?_" I asked, that was crazy.

She scoffed. "Duh."

"But you just said you didnt know why you had to drag him here..."

"Here, as in _here._ Your house. You know for Queen, you're not very smart."

"Serena - shut it... but _why _didyou even go? _Why _did _he _agree to come...?"

Serena smirked. "Oh, Little J, have you even been_ on _GossipGirl lately? You know queen is supposed to know things before everyone else. Aren't you like, signed on, you know, for blasts?"

Oh, Shit! I remembered, "I got a new phone and thought nothing of it. Shit. Thanks for reminding me."

"Yup." She sighed and went over to the computer to check GossipGirl. Which was my new homepage, while I signed into GossipGirl on my new Blackberry. "GossipGirl is your _homepage?_"

"Hey, like you said - Queen should know before everybody else."

She scoffed. Then muttered under her breath, "Uh-oh, got a little Blair."

"Ugh! I am _so _not a little Blair. We may be friends now, but I still don't like being compared to her."  
"Join the club, Jenny, Join the club."

"Whatever, so what's new on GossipGirl?"

"You should be getting a blast... right about... now." She said, right as my phone went off with about seven blasts.

I glared at her. "Thanks," I muttered.

I looked at my phone. Figures, they all had _somthing _to do with me.

"It was like that with Blair too, comes with the territory."

I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Are you coming with us or not, Little J?" She asked, as she walked toward my door, she was one of the few people aloud to get away with calling me 'Little J', anymore.  
I sighed. "I guess, give me about twenty minutes."

"Okay," she sighed, before walking out my bedroom door. She muttered somthing like 'At least she ain't like Blair with getting ready - it would've took her at least an hour.'

I smirked. Funny shit, how alike but diffrent we are.

I accually _looked _this time when I strolled through blasts.

Queen B - Handing over the crown. To 'Little 'J?  
Nate - Lost without J?

Serena and Dan - Helping 'Little J' Cope?

Blair and Chuck - Did 'Little J' love Chuck, too?

Nate - Missing J...

Queen J - Lie without Nate.

Nate - Coming back for his princess?

I sighed and opened the last one. His 'princess' sure as hell couldn't be me. I'd read the others later.

- 3 days ago.

Nate - Coming back for his princess?

Brooklyn princess, that is. Yes, I have from some pretty high sources (Ahem, Chuck and Blair.)

that our little Nathenal _is_ coming home for Little J. Why, oh, why, you ask? Easy, He loves her.

Previous, Queen B confirms it herself, she sent me a update last night.

' Nathenal and I have been talking lately,

I am concerened, I am afraid he is still in love with Little J, He flat out told me himself. I have it

comfirned that Serena is getting the next flight to Italy to find him and drag him home for his 'princess'

-Chuck and I are doing fine.- Little J, if you read this, I give you my blessing. Love you, Little J.

-B.

There you have it, upper east siders. So, If you see Nate. Don't fall for him. He's here for his princess.

Though 'Princess' is hardly the right word. 'Queen' is the right word, I suppose.

Congrats, 'Queen - Princess' Jenny. Nate is coming home!

Hope it all works out, right, everybody?

You know you love me,

XoXo,

Gossip Girl.

I about died by the time I got finished reading the blast, two times. I realesed a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. _Nate._ Love of my life, _Nate_, had told _Blair_, _Blair_, my reason for being here today - flat out - that he loved me. My eyes were tearing up, I quicky wiped up any tears that may have escaped. I needed to get ready. I looked at the clock. Shit, okay make that ten minutes to get ready. What exactly are you supposed to wear to an amusment park with your ex, who you're still, madly in love with? I moved to my closet to try to find somthing.

"Hey, J?" I heard a voice, but I couldn't make out who it was. It was familar, but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Yeah? I asked, a little curious.

"You in there?" Nate asked as he walked into my bedroom. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look down." He mothed.

I did as I was told. Great, I was still in my pink polka-dot bra and my towel was on the floor underneath me. So there I was, standing in my pink polka-dot bra and matching underwear in front of Nate. Love of my life.  
I blushed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I put my hands on my hips and, for the first time in six freaking long ass months, I accually laughed. I wasn't forced either.

"Jenny? Laughing? At this? Last I heard you weren't laughing anymore. Quit that job. What'd I miss? A whole, damn cycle?" Nate asked, incredulosly.

I looked up at him then realized why I coudn't put a face to the voice before. I hadn't seen him in so long. My memory wasn't very good these day, apperantly.

I smiled, and grabbed a big t-shirt out of the closet and a tank top. "This reminds me of the first night you kissed me." I murmered, as I went looking for a pair of jeans or somthing else to put on.

He smirked. "Yeah, but last time, I was saving you. This time it seems you're saving me."

"How so?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and spinning to face him.

He went and sat on my bed. "Here, Jenny, sit with me." He patted the spot next to him. I knew every second I spent with him was going to come back to me when he left. But, oh god, it was worth it. Just seeing him. It was enough. Right?

"How so?" I asked again.

"Jenny, you don't understand. I was a complete mess without you. I was accually going crazy. Vanessa hated me by the time Serena got to me. She accually had to leave for awhile. Blair was worried. Chuck - oh, god, Chuck. I don't think I had ever seen him that upset, I was upset. Geesh, Jen... I was a mess."

I laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Jenny. Why can you not understand?"

"Because, Nate. You sound like me. Not you."

"What?"

"Nate, _I've _been going crazy. Like a few days ago Dan called me the living dead for pete's sake. And before that Serena didn't come around for a few weeks because she thought _she _was the problem. Eric has been away with Johnathan... Nate, it got so bad, Chuck and Blair, yeah, _Chuck _and _Blair_ came home to see if I was okay. Chuck was a mess. Blair was acting like my mother, or big sister, which ever one, but still - it was crazy. They came from _Greece _to see if _I _was okay... it's me. I figured maybe for _you _or _Serena_. But they came to see if _I _was okay...But, Nate, I wasn't. I still don't think I still am. I mean, God Damn, GossipGirl even knows what has been going on with me - and I've been in this damn house since you left. Heartbroken. While you were in Italy and you were with Vanessa and having the time of your life. Dammit Nate! Don't say I don't understand you! Because, dammit, I've been here for nearly six freaking months..." I was sobbing. I didn't cry. The last time I cried was at the Snowflake Ball - when Nate told me I wasn't the same person he thought I was and that he didn't mean it when he said he cared about me. "... and Nate. Dammit! I don't care if I regret saying this later. But, dammit! I missed you so much."

He pulled me into his arms. I felt a few tears on my sholder as he held me. I didn't care if I regreted the words later. I missed him too damn much. I don't know how long we sat there at one point. But way too soon, he pulled away. I gave him a sad smile.

"It'll all be okay." He promised.

A second later we both got a blast from GossipGirl.

"You wanna do the honors?" I asked.

He laughed and picked up my phone. He looked at the blast it was still on and raised him eyebrows. "We'll talk about it later." He said as he pulled up the new one. Shit. It was still about 'princess' Jenny. Shit.

He laughed. "Jen, GossipGirl thinks you need to put some clothes on."

I rolled my eyes. "Lemme see."

He handed over my phone keeping his eyes on me. He blushed. Wait! _Nate _Blushed. Woah.

I looked at the blast. Tyical GossipGirl.

- 1 minute ago.

Hey upper east siders, guess todays plans got delayed. Maybe because of the rain? Looks like

J and N, are back together and staying safely indoors. We love the reunion pics J, but mind putting

some clothes on? We wouldn't mind if it were Nate, but... would we want these pics of Queen to get out?  
Didn't think so. See you all soon. Don't forget. School is back in a few weeks. Even though some of you may

have gone to collage... I'll stick with you. Remember, I _am _you. See you all soon. Along with some new fresh faces.

What will we do with a new Queen Bee? And no more womanizer Chuck? Don't worry, we still have Little, Naive Jenny.  
Don't worry Little J, I won't forget about you. I'll make it my personal goal, to make your senior year - a living hell.

But until then, please Jenny, Clothes?

You know you love me,

XoXo,

Gossip Girl

Nate's eyes never left me. I started to cry, but didn't. Instead, I redirected into anger.

"God Dammit! No fucking privacy! Ever! I swear! Blair had it easier! Geesh!" I got up and shut all my curtains.

Nate stood up and gave me a hug. "It don't bother me, but do you wanna go ahead and get some clothes on?"  
I smiled into his chest. "I guess, I will." I sighed as he released me and sat down on my bed.

I picked up the clothes I sat on my bed. I pulled the purple tank top over my head, followed by Eric's big white t-shirt. "So what are we doing today, anyway?" I asked looking for a pair of jeans.

As if on cue, my phone rang. "Get that?" I asked Nate. He smiled and awnsered it.

"Okay... yeah, I kind of figured that... yeah, man... don't worry... yeah, I don't know, maybe tonight, tomorow? Oh, okay, well...a few weeks?... Really, you and her? That's awesome. Yeah, you mind if we?.... oh, okay. Thanks man... yeah, I understand. Don't worry, We'll call you guys later. Bye."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who... was that?"

"Dan." He had that shit-eating grin again.

"O...kay?"

He just kept that grin on his face.

"Are... you going to tell me what he said?"

He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "What. Are. We. Doing?" I asked again, kinda annoyed at him.

"What do you say about getting away?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out a pair of cute, low-rise jeans.

"I mean, exactly what I said, what you you say about geting away?"

"You mean out of Brooklyn?"

"No. Out of your room. He said sarcastically. "Yes, of course I mean Brooklyn. New York. Here..."

"I guess... what about Dan?"

"Him and Serena are in Greece with Chuck and Blair."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I sighed.

He had that shit-eating grin on his face again.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Thanks, this is my first GossipGirl FanFic. I am also starting a One Tree Hill FanFic and a 90210 FanFic. I have about four stories under my hands. This, One Tree Hill, 90210, and Twilight. I will update them as soon as possible. I promise. :)

Tell me what you think.

Reviews Are Nice! Leave one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kings Island.

As you'll see in this next chapter and through the whole story. The characters have diffrent relationships. Especially Chuck, Blair and Jenny.

:)  
Here's the dirt on 'em. :)

Chuck: After apoligizing for the 'kiss on the lips' party last season, it had a diffrent effect. They became as close as brother and sister. Chuck cares for Jenny like a little sister. and Jenny refers to Chuck sometimes as her 'brother' in a way.

Blair: Chuck and Blair are Together! Duh. ;) But, Blair looks at Jenny as a little sister. As Jenny may not be that close to that relationship - Blair is. After all the shit B did to J, she still has trouble trusting Blair all the way.

Nate: Nate and Chuck are still Best friends, but Since Nate hurt Jenny, Chuck defends J, as she is his sister and took J's side through it all. Now that Nate's back, he'll be damned (Chuck) If Nate hurst Jenny again - in any way.

Dan: He trusts Chuck's judgement. He set Nate and J up after seeing how bad they were both hurting because of eachother... you find out more through the story.

Jenny: Just read! :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GossipGirl... she's a bitch. Life's a bitch. Get used to it. Especially in my stories.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While you read this chapter, listen to Circus by Britney Spears. :) Just do it. :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several P.O.V.'s

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimor: I Own nothing other than the plot. :) And the New Characters, Hope and Erin. ;) Not the orignal characters, nor GossipGirl. :) I only wish, God oh God, how I wish...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"What do you say about getting away?"**_

_**"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out a pair of cute, low-rise jeans.**_

_**"I mean, exactly what I said, what you you say about geting away?"**_

_**"You mean out of Brooklyn?"**_

_**"No. Out of your room." He said sarcastically. "Yes, of course I mean Brooklyn. New York. Here..."**_

_**"I guess... what about Dan?"**_

_**"Him and Serena are in Greece with Chuck and Blair."**_

_**"How long?"**_

_**"A few weeks."**_

_**"What exactly did you have in mind?" I sighed.**_

_**He had that shit-eating grin on his face again. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

I looked in the mirror, it was acceptable - if Nate would tell me where the hell we were going. I was wearing my purple tank top under Eric's big white t-shirt. It was Eric's I thought, though it smelled like Johnathen. Nate was in the other room making plans. I didn't have a clue where we were going, but, it was Nate. So it was going to be good. I heard him on the phone with a few airports and a few hotels. I sighed. We were going to be traveling.  
"Are you ready yet, Jen?" He asked walking into my room.

I sighed, once again. "It would help if you told me where we're going."

He rolled his eyes. "No." He paused. "But I will tell you, you will need... bikini's, sweart, tshirts, sweaters, jeans, shorts, dresses, shirts.... hell, I'd bring your whole damn closet." He smirked.

"Yeah, right. Seriously, what'll I need?"

He sighed. "Wear that then we'll figure somthing out later, I only have these clothes anyway." He motioned to the button-up blue dress shirt he was wearing, along with much abused jeans and a pair of converse.

I sighed, "Fine. Let's go!"

He laughed as I stepped on his foot. "That's my girl."

I blushed and walked out of the room, 'his girl', I could get used to that.

"Let's go, beautiful." He said as he grabbed me around the waist and headed out the door.

"Wait! I have to leave a note for Dad, in case him and Lily get back early..."  
"Already did." He assured me.

I smiled. "Okay. I have to get the key and lock the door."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the hall."

I smiled as he walked out into the hallway.

Shit. I groaned. Finding the key... a whole other story...

---------------

"Coming, Jen?" He asked as we were walking down 5th ave.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You okay?"

"It's just... nothing. Don't you think we're... never mind."

He sighed, he pulled me up to his apartment. "Come on, I have to make a few arangments."

"O...kay?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll talk in a minute."

I went up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. I sighed. Nothing better than sitting up here - alone, - where Nate was probobly with more girls than Chuck - and that's saying alot.

"You're wrong, Jenny. Im hurt you would even consider that." He called from the next room.

God, I didn't even realize I said that out loud. "I know... it's just... never mind."

"I'll be out there in a minute. Just have to call Chuck and Blair really quick." He smiled, from the next room.

I smiled a wicked smile. "Oh, no. Please let me do that..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Jenny?"

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Why... exaxtly do you want to talk to Chuck?"  
"Why'd you guess I wanted to talk to Chuck?"  
"You wanted to talk to Blair?" He asked, in disbelif.

"You caught me." I smirked as I picked up his cell.

"Fine." He sighed.

---------------------------

I went into his bathroom and sat on the side of the sink. I went through his contacts in his phone - looking for Chuck's number.

I found it under 'recent calls' next to the name 'Hope'. Hmm, I wonder... O well, we're friends, it shouldn't matter. If I were to acciedntly go through his phone, it shouldn't matter. Same as if he went through my phone. Though he wouldn't find much...at the most he would find a few guys' numbers, but they were my friends from Constance. He knew most of them. The only one he might not know was Erin. Which Erin wasn't much of a big deal, we went out a few times after Nate big. He wanted to be more, but I was still broken over Nate. I dialed Chuck's number and waited till the fourth ring.

Blair awnsered. "What Nate?"

"Blair?" I asked.

"Jenny?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Uh, Why are you using Nate's phone?"  
"I... really don't know."

"Oh, well, did you need anything?"

"Uh, this is Chuck's phone, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... talk to him?"

"Uh, sure..." She said. I heard in the reciver, "Chuck! Jenny!"  
"Jenny!?" He asked into the reciver.

"Yeah, Chuck? You okay?"

"Yeah, Jen. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, confused. Why does somthing have to be wrong.

"Where's Nate? Did he hurt you? I swear, if that bastard hurt you-"  
"Chuck! Calm down! Why hell would you jump to that conclusion?"

"Uh, Jenny, Sweetheart, have you seen Gossip Girl?" He asked, as if I should've known before him.

"Uh, no. Why?"

Wait a minute. I'll sent you a blast and then call me back, okay?"

"Okay. Chuck?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just remember if that bastard does anything you don't want him to..."

"I know. Call you."  
"Exactly."

"Love you, Chuck."  
"Love you too, Jen. Read the blasts and then call me. You on Nate's phone?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

_-_-_-_-_-

- 6 hours ago.

Hey upper east siders, guess todays plans got delayed. Maybe because of the rain? Looks like

J and N, are back together and staying safely indoors. We love the reunion pics J, but mind putting

some clothes on? We wouldn't mind if it were Nate, but... would we want these pics of Queen to get out?

Didn't think so. See you all soon. Don't forget. School is back in a few weeks. Even though some of you may

have gone to collage... I'll stick with you. Remember, I _am _you. See you all soon. Along with some new fresh faces.

What will we do with a new Queen Bee? And no more womanizer Chuck? Don't worry, we still have Little, Naive Jenny.  
Don't worry Little J, I won't forget about you. I'll make it my personal goal, to make your senior year - a living hell.

But until then, please Jenny, Clothes?

You know you love me,

XoXo,

Gossip Girl

__-____--_--_-_-____

Great. My big brother read that. I groaned.

"Jen? You okay in there?" Nate asked from his room.

"Uh, yeah. Just talking to Chuck."

"Okay? Well, can I use your phone? Dan wanted me to call him."

"Sure, Nate. It's on your bed."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yup."

I sighed and opened up the new blast.

___--_--___----__-_-__

-20 minutes ago.

Talk about a hell of a reunion, upper east siders.

I am so glad I made it my personal goal to made Jenny's life hell this year.

But I didn't realize I would be making Nate's too. O well.

So I was just looking around and then I spotted N leading our little J,

into his apartment. Reunion? Now, we all knew little J was a virgin.

(Before Nate came back,)

But is she at this moment?

Let me know little J, let me know.

You know you love me,

XoXo

Gossip Girl.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Oh my god. Chuck! Jesus. He read that. I hope Nate didn't.

"Jenny. You got a text.. and a blast..." Nate called from his room.

"Yeah, hang ahead open 'em... I'm calling Chuck."

"Okay."

I dialed Chucks number.  
"Is it true, Jenny?" That was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No, Chuck, of course not."

I spent the next twenty minutes trying to convince Chuck I was still a virgin. He was set on not beliving me.

God, Big brothers.

I could only hope to death Dan didn't see it.

My real brother.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nate P.O.V.

When Jenny was in my bathroom I was going crazy. I didn't know what to do. I missed her like crazy. I loved her like crazy. I couldn't tell her that though. I left her. I don't know if I was even considered a friend after what I did to her. I left her. Told her she didn't mean anything to me. Chuck. Chuck. By best friend since our designer diapers, Chuck. Chose her over me. I don't blame him, but he didn't give a shit about me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he was there for her. I dodn't realize I hurt her that much. I loved her and I didn't know how to deal with that. So I left. I took off with her best friend, ad hooked up with her several times. Then Hope. God, Hope. I met her in Italy. She was fun. She was from Ohio, she told me about this amusment park I was going to take Jenny to. I told her about Jenny and she seemed happy - until I told her I loved her, and so I left. She yelled at me and told me to go back and get my 'princess' which is what she is and will always be to me. I loved her. I love my princess.

I was going to call Dan and tell his what our plans were... until she got a text. And a blast.

_"Jenny. You got a text.. and a blast..." I called from my room._

_"Yeah, hang ahead open 'em... I'm calling Chuck." She sounded distracted._

_"Okay."_

I did what she told me to do. I opened the blast first. Ohhh, shit. Is she still a virgin? What the hell kind of question is that? Of course. Duh. I started freaking out. What would Jenny think? Shit. Would she think I only wanted sex? Shit. That would suck. I love Jenny. I would never... I mean never, pressure Jenny into anything. Ever. I sighed. I decided to open the text, she told me to.

It was from a Erin.

Who the hell is Erin?

---

Hey Queen J,

LOL. I had Fun Lst week. Hope to do it agin.

-Erin.

---

What the fuck? She said she hasn't been out with anyone since me? Hell, I couldn't complain. Fuck, I hooked up with her best friend. Damn, Nate. Way to go.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hope you guys liked it. remember, reviews are highly appricieated. :) Thanks!  
Love ya guys!**_

_**I will try to update soon. Maybe tomorow if I get reviews?!? I don't know. I'll update soon!**_

_**I promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen to 'Undiscovered' by Ashlee Simpson through this story... this chapter imparticular... :)**

**Disclaimor: I own nothing other than the Plot and Hope and Erin! They will be uncovered through the story... ;)  
_**

_**I did what she told me to do. I opened the blast first. Ohhh, shit. Is she still a virgin? What the hell kind of question is that? Of course. Duh. I started freaking out. What would Jenny think? Shit. Would she think I only wanted sex? Shit. That would suck. I love Jenny. I would never... I mean never, pressure Jenny into anything. Ever. I sighed. I decided to open the text, she told me to.**_

_**It was from a Erin.**_

_**Who the hell is Erin?**_

_**Hey Queen J,**_

_**LOL. I had Fun Last week. Hope to do it again.**_

_** -Erin.**_

_**What the fuck? She said she hasn't been out with anyone since me? Hell, I couldn't complain. Fuck, I hooked up with her best friend. Damn, Nate. Way to go.**_

Jenny P.O.V.

I came out of the bathroom and Nate was almost blue.

"Nate, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, J, somone named Erin texted you."

"Oh, okay."

"Who... who is Erin?" I asked.

"He's a friend Eric tried to set me up with, Jonathan's brother."

"Johnathan has a brother?"

"Yeah, I guess he lived with his father, dad or somthing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, are you ready to go?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I could ask him the same thing about Hope, but I decided to bite my tounge.

"Yeah, I got my bags and I called Chuck and told him. He made all of our arangments."

"So... are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's a suprise."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go."  
"Okay."

We made it into the airport and Nate made me listen to his mp3, so couldn't hear anything and there would be no way I knew where we were. I wasn't scared. I was most safe whe I was with Nate. I knew that. We got into the plane and we took a four or so hour ride.

"_Now_ will you tell me, Nate?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. "Please."

"Ohio." He awnsered.

"Ohio?"

"Ohio." He nodded.

"Why?"

"Amusment park." He smirked.

"Where?"  
"Mason. It's not that far from Dayton, that's where we're staying, Hope lives there, she's letting us stay there." He sighed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Who's Hope?" I asked, looking out the window.

He half smiled, "An old friend, I met her in Italy, she's the one who convinced me to come back..."

"Did you have sex with her?" There, it was out, that was all I wanted to really know. Right? I did want to know, right?

"No." He said, looking at me.  
"Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

"Vanessa?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"What about Vanessa?" He asked, looking away.

"Did you have sex with _her_?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not, Jenny. We fooled around a few times, but... I told her I still... you... I mean, you know?" He asked, looking back at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You exited?" He asked, pulling me on his lap.

"About what?" I giggled.

"About what?" He mocked me, "Everything..."

"Well," I sighed, pretending to think hard about it, "I love the fact that you're back, the amusment parks sound fun... I'm looking forward to meeting Hope..."

He nodded. "Don't forget, you get to see Chuck, too."

"Really!" I asked, hopping up and down.

"Ye...ah." He groaned. I just realized, I had been sitting on his lap while hopping up and down... and now... he had a problem...

I giggled, and moved again.

"Jenny..." He groaned.

"Sorry." I giggled, moving off him.

He looked hurt then angry for a second. "Jenny, if your going to do that, your going to stay there, not move, okay?" He asked, sitting me back on his lap.

"Sure, sure." I giggled, moving again. Ah, revenge...

We contunied out little game for a while until the attendent told up we were about to land.

(&(%

"Mr. Archibald, right this way. Ms. Humphrey, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Caleb." Caleb was Tripp's chauffer. How the hell Nate convinced Tripp to let us use his chauffer was beyond me. I knew him threw Nate and Serena. They were both _really_ close with Tripp. And therefore, Caleb.

We smiled to eachother as Nate rolled his eyes. "You two." He chuckled.

I laughed and got into the car.

"Which amusment park, first?" I asked.

Nate smiled. "Um, I think it's called 'Kings Island'."

I nodded. "Fun."

He nodded.

**Hey guys, Sorry about the wait! But I'm back! (: This is just a short filler chapter, I should have the next one up as soon as possibile.**

**-Love and Peace,**

** BrookeNichole**

**Review! I Love Reviews! (And they keep me writing!)**


End file.
